


Twitterature @SH

by whitchry9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt.<br/>Chapters do not go in order, but will cover all the episodes.</p><p>Twitterature is a series of 20 or less tweets used to summarize a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ASIB

**@SH**

 

Seems someone had something better to do than kill us. Maybe next time? (ps in need of cases that do not involve cheating spouses or ash)

 

@everyone It's not my hat.

 

Boring, obvious. Not even putting on pants for that case. Sent John with the laptop. #lessthanseven

 

Mycroft wasn't pleased with my choice of attire for the palace. John intervened. #whosmothernow?

 

Shut up John. Nobody cares that the queen reads your blog. #mineismuchbetteranyways

 

Note- don't make John angry. You don't like John when he's angry. (Very good at punching, despite his short stature.) #doctorANDsoldier

 

Noises are important. #thankgoditwasntababy

 

@JHWatson Vatican cameos! #itoldyouthrowingallthosedisheswouldpayoffoneday

 

I feel funny... dsfghjtsdlkzvvl;aeratogfdvm

 

@TheWhipHand Drugging people is not nice. Take note. Thanks for stopping by though. Love your addition.

 

Christmas is so full of family, joy, and happy people. I hate it.

 

Dead body for Christmas! It's shaping up to be a good day. XD #johnsaysitsinappropriatebutidontcare

 

I'm not moping John. I'm always like this. Shut up. Go out with your latest girlfriend. Oh wait. She dumped you. #shocker

 

Sometimes, when people look dead, they're not dead. Or, the dead person isn't the right dead person. #lifelessons

 

Do. Not. Touch. Mrs Hudson. It may be very well the last thing you do. But @DILestrade showed up so the... burglar was apprehended. Alive.

 

Someone's been sleeping in my bed... and she's still there! #noseriouslygetout #johnjustwashedthosesheets #andwillhavetoagain

 

Bond air... I knew I should have paid more attention to those movies John made me watch.

 

Novel. Suppose those body complaints were relevant, but oh so boring. #shutupfatcroft

 

I still won, in case anyone's interested. I'm sure John will write a dreadful blog post about it, in time.

 

@TheWhipHand _run_


	2. ASIP

**@SH**

 

Fresh bodies in the morgue. Time for experiments. #couldthedaygetanybetter?

 

Interesting soldier fellow. Leave him alone @TheBritishGovernment

 

Another suicide! WITH A NOTE! #daygotbetter #offtothecrimescene #takingmynewacquaintancewithme #hesadoctor

 

No one wants to hear from Anderson. Just fire him already @DILestrade.

 

Cardiff. Obvious. (What is it like in your funny little brains, it must be so boring.)

 

PINK.

 

Don't mind me, just digging through skips. Pink indeed. #livinthelife

 

@JHWatson Come at once if convenient. If convenient come all the same. #couldbedangerous #lollikethatwouldstopyou

 

Definitely a three patch day. #nosmokinginlondon #ugh #breathingisboring

 

@JHWatson If my archenemy has released you, I know a nice place for dinner. #notadate

 

Looks like a nice evening for a walk. Or run. Or chase across rooftops.

 

God Anderson, shut up. Your face is distracting, and I'm obviously not a psychopath. High functioning sociopath. #doyourresearch

 

@everyone Just get the hell out of the flat and go annoy someone else.

 

@JHWatson I'm off to... get some air. May not be back tonight.

 

@JHWatson Or at all.

 

Truly dizzying intellect. #makehimstoptalking #whereisjohn #dull

 

Cabbie and his wits were no match for me. Except he got shot before I could prove it. #winsomelosesome

 

I'm not in shock. But they keep throwing this stupid orange blanket on me.

 

@JHWatson Limp seems gone. Like I said. I bet you're a pretty good shot, right? I mean with a camera? #secrecy Dinner? #forrealthistime

 

Moriarty. Moriarty...


	3. TRF

**@SH**

 

While Moriarty seemed to be enormously successful in his crime spree, I'd like to remind everyone that he did indeed get caught.

 

It's times like these when I think the justice system should resort to different measures.

 

Don't you hate it when people come over, sit in your chair, and deface your apples? Or has that not happened to anyone? #meeither #ofcourse

 

Kidnapping! John says I shouldn't be so happy, but it is rather fascinating. But my face is not smiling. No smile here. #sciencetime

 

Yes @DILestrade, this is probably the only time I will ask you to get Anderson. #fatlotofgoodhewas #brilliantimpressionofanidiot

 

@Molly_H I don't look sad. Do I? #peoplesaystrangethings #youdontcount?

 

What a horrible story teller. There was no discernible plot, and the ending was rubbish. #jimsucks #nogoodatdrivingeither

 

@JHWatson Don't you see what's going on here?

 

Apparently being an annoying dick all the time is good for something.

 

@DILestrade Do you really have nothing better to do than harass citizens? I seem to recall a kidnapping & some murders you could look into.

 

Arrested. Dull. #timetogoonthelamb #johntoo #ofcourseitsagainstthelaw #johniswearsometimes

 

Just because we were handcuffed does not mean we held hands. They were picked right after we sat in the dark for hours waiting for @KittyR.

 

All that's left is... _oh._ #finalproblemindeed

 

@Molly_H You were wrong. You do count. #imonlygonnasaythisoncebutineedyourhelp

 

@JHWatson Friends protect people? #ifonlyyouknew...

 

There is nothing of note to see on the roof. Go about your business. #pissoff

 

I'm a fake. I invented Moriarty. It was all a lie. No one could be that clever. #magictrick

 

@JHWatson Please, just do this for me. Keep your eyes fixed on me. It's... my note. #thatswhatpeopledodontthey? #leaveanote?

 

Goodbye John.

 

JHWatson: @SH Nope. No one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. #ibelieveinsherlockholmes


End file.
